


锤基短篇 《你只属于我》上

by Eli_zabeth7



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom, 锤基 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_zabeth7/pseuds/Eli_zabeth7
Summary: 涉及道具play，当众高潮，一丢丢dirty talk，慎入！！！带病弄的，明天去医院检查，下可能要过段时间才能出来了，我会尽量写的！等我哦！
Kudos: 1





	锤基短篇 《你只属于我》上

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及道具play，当众高潮，一丢丢dirty talk，慎入！！！  
> 带病弄的，明天去医院检查，下可能要过段时间才能出来了，我会尽量写的！等我哦！

上篇

清晨，这个世界都是清亮的。

黑发绿眼的男人在熟悉厚实的怀抱中醒来，伸出纤细的手臂去够床头柜上的手机。

Thor晨勃的性器还插在Loki的后穴中，随着Loki的动作被猛地拔出，发出“啵”的一声，雪白的身体上布满了紫红的痕迹，印证着作业的疯狂。

Loki一瞬间有些腿软，面色潮红地重新躺了回去。

“早上好，honey。”Thor感觉到动静，长臂一伸，环住了自家爱人。

“嗯……你醒了……”Loki转过头在Thor的唇上留下一个浅浅的吻，挣扎着想起来，却被Thor紧紧抱住，还被某个烫如烙铁的硬物顶了顶。

Thor舔舐着Loki的耳廓，在他耳边低语:“别动了，教授，让我抱一会儿。”

似乎是被“教授”这个词刺激到了，Loki果然不再乱动，安安分分地听着金发男人强健的心跳。

Loki是一个大学教授，也恰好是Thor的任课老师。

Loki答应了Thor的追求，于是他们顺理成章地生活在了一起。

待Thor的晨勃缓解后，Loki才慌慌忙忙地从床上爬起来，在衣柜里翻找自己的西装。

他有些嗔怪地对那个略带懒意的男人说:“都怪你，我等会还有课，都快迟到了。”

随后，他顿了顿，扬起唇角:“课代表，不许迟到哦！”

当Loki草草吃完早餐，准备出门的时候，却突然被Thor拽了回来。

比起Thor，Loki还是要瘦弱许多。于是，他轻而易举地被Thor压在餐桌上，扒下了西装裤。

“Thor！你要干什么！我快迟到了！”Loki朝着Thor咆哮。

Thor温柔地笑了笑，湛蓝的眼睛里流露出暖意。他粗糙的手指在敏感的会阴处摩挲着，然后便往后穴插入了一根手指搅动着。

“嗯啊……Thor，现在……不行……”Loki的身体已经被开发到了极致，稍稍一挑逗，便会湿得一塌糊涂。

Thor又塞了一根手指进去，简单地扩张后，变戏法似的拿出一个粉红色的椭圆体，顺着Loki的体液滑入了后穴。

“Oh，dear！你做了什么，快拿出去！”Loki不可思议地瞪大眼睛，他现在要去上课，Thor却往他屁股里塞了个跳蛋？

Thor吻了吻Loki湿润的眼眶，安慰着Loki:“别担心，下课之后，我会拿出来的，你要好好上课哦，教授！”

他贴心地帮Loki整理好衣装，搂着他单薄的肩，走在去教学楼的路上。

行走时，屁股里的东西带来的快感几乎快要泯灭掉Loki的理智。跳蛋虽然没有开，却狠狠抵着他的敏感点，Loki感觉自己随时都会高潮。

终于熬到了教室门口，Loki和Thor一前一后地走进了教室。

Loki像是落荒而逃似的逃离Thor的怀抱，走上讲台，扶着椅子坐下，思考着该怎样应对。

突然，在Loki走神的片刻，后穴里的东西轻微地震动起来。Loki猛地抬头，看向坐在最后一排的男人。而那个始作俑者还不紧不慢地与Loki对视。

Loki咬牙切齿地在心里暗骂了Thor Odinson一万次，却因为受不了如此强烈的快感，在众多学生面前，不知羞耻地红着脸高潮了。

我的内裤一定湿透了。Loki心想。

“Loki老师，您是哪里不舒服吗？”一个同学见状上前关心地问道。

Loki在心里默默回答:我舒服得很！表面却依旧是温和而亲切的笑容，摇了摇头，尽可能用温柔的语气解释:“我没事，就是有点睡眠不足，谢谢关心。”

学生闻言点点头，问候了Loki几句便回到了座位上。

Loki感觉身后的快感又强烈了几分，让他感觉头皮发麻，恶狠狠地剜了Thor一眼。

一定是Thor那个醋缸干的好事！

Loki调试好PPT，正了正领带，便开始了课程。

Thor漫不经心地听着台上自己男朋友教授的课程，一只手伸在牛仔裤裤兜里，悄悄又把遥控器推上了一档。

Loki板书的手顿了顿，默默承受着潮水般的快感，心中早已问候过了Thor的祖宗十八代。

他转过身，从容地提出了一个问题，然后随便点了一个学生:“Andrew，你来回答一下。”

Thor瞧见Loki点了别人回答问题，心里莫名有些不快，默默又把遥控器往上推了一个档次。

Loki一瞬间有些腿软，在灭顶地快感之下达到了一次小高潮，他扶住墙，白了Thor一眼，继续讲课。

该死！再这样下去，我可能会当众勃起。Loki暗想。

幸好Thor再也没有再乱来，Loki凭借超高的定力熬过了大半节课。

当PPT放到最后一页，Loki撑在讲台上总结，刚想出声说下课，话却被堵在了嗓子里——Thor将跳蛋调到了最高档！突如其来的强烈震动让他快要招架不住，被狠狠研磨敏感点的感受使Loki当即射了出来，翡翠般的眸子里快要溢出泪水，脸上的红晕不禁让人浮想联翩。

Loki慌忙说了声“下课”，便逃似的溜进办公室，刚想关上门，却被高大的身影挡住了视线。

Thor在他耳边吹了口气，暧昧地说:“教授，您可真淫荡啊，在自己的学生面前高潮了两次。”


End file.
